


Rearrange You

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthing Kink, Blood, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Extremis Tony Stark, Fingersucking, Fisting, Humiliation, Injury, Injury Kink, M/M, Milking, Nanites, Pregnancy Kink, Punch Fucking, Puppy Play, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sex Toys, Slurs, dark kink, extreme kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: Steve and Tony get off on pretty much all the taboos. Tony makes use of Extremis and Steve's humiliation fetish to get him into an unusual headspace.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	Rearrange You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is _before_ the Winter Soldier, Tony isn’t that cruel. I make no promises for what happens after though bow chicka wow wow.
> 
> Also, Y’s fault again! Sometimes you end up unconsciously writing to your lover’s kinks?
> 
> CW: omg so many. Consensual extreme violence including injury (to Steve, so healing factor). Extreme breathplay. Humiliation. Sexual use of like, the entire digestive tract, thanks nanites. Breeding kink. Pregnancy kink. Puppy kink. Pregnant puppy kink. (What is my life?) Incapacitation kink. Weird body stuff in general. Birthing kink. Orgasmic birth except not actual birth. Nanites used as sex toys. Consensual sexual torture. All violence consensual, but I still thought the major warning applied.
> 
> Y'all, that many CWs, and this is only a thousand words long! So either this is going to be Your Thing or Really Not Your Thing.

Steve definitely starts it.

Those words will be written on his grave, if Tony gets any say in it. This time, what he starts are their more violent sex games, egging Tony on by begging him to be really cruel, and always talking about Tony’s big dick and wanting to be violated. It’s not Tony’s fault that he’s a giving lover, and uses the nanites to basically make an impossible cock, a shapeshifting phallus that grows in Steve’s mouth until his lips split open and bleed.

Tony runs one rough fingertip over the slit open seam of his lip, smearing blood onto the metal shaft. With his mind, he commands the nanites to shift and create a little hole within the shape that’s fucking Steve’s throat, just wide enough to slip his finger in. The nanites are totally controlled by him through Extremis, but he can still imagine that they contain independent AI, that they want to be bloodied and fucked by his finger. When he tugs, the metal rubs against the open wounds and Steve cries, silently, stunning to Tony’s hungry gaze. His eyes are all wide and frightened, and it makes Tony’s dick so painfully hard. He likes that pain, and his own eyes are wild and ferocious in return as he summons more nanites, waiting in the wings, to form a sleek metal hand, one that glides over to hold Steve by the throat, choking him effortlessly. Steve hacks and gurgles and Tony watches as that monster cock dislocates his jaw. He shouldn’t like this. He really shoudln’t. But it’s so taboo he can’t help but get off on it. He’s always liked to play the edge, in every aspect of his life. Other kids fell out of trees, Tony blew up a 4-car garage. 

“Good little cocksleeve,” Tony whispers in his ear. “You won’t complain, will you? You can always stop me if you want to…” He looks down from Steve’s tear-tracked eyes to his unmoving hand. No signal. He looks back up and Steve’s eyes are having trouble tracking, his lids heavy. His face is quite red, and his throat is stuffed full of dick. Tony jerks himself  _ so _ hard, spurting onto Steve’s soft asshole just after JARVIS puts up the countdown timer for Steve’s safe blackout duration. He just watches for a moment, stroking Steve’s cheek with his come-stained fingers. 

He knows it’ll turn Steve on like nothing else, to wake up with Tony’s come on his body and not remember how it got there. Steve’s kinks go just as deep, dark, and dirty as Tony’s. He likes being a self-destructive whore, likes knowing that he’s taking unreasonable risks for the sake of his dick. Tony does things to him that most men would never allow, and Steve takes them greedily. He gives Tony the most wicked ideas, always innovating.

After five seconds, Tony lets the nanites dissolve all at once, and just for a finishing touch, pour down Steve’s throat like a metallic smoothie. He gargles and coughs as he comes to, wincing in jaw pain, and his eyes go wide, likely at the feeling of metal flooding his belly. Well, it’s already unsanitary, Tony thinks, and directs the nanites further down, into Steve’s small intestine. He looks extremely discomfited, and Tony loves it, watching as Steve gets fucked in the most unusual way, as he’s uncomfortable with how much he likes it. The corners of his mouth are no longer bleeding, and Tony reaches up to stroke Steve’s tongue. He loves how sluggish Steve gets when he heals as he’s being fucked, how it’s like nothing else. He makes the nanites ripple as they move down into Steve’s large intestine, and Steve rubs his belly like he’s pregnant. Tony lights up at that, smirking. 

“Did I breed you up, puppy?”

Steve whimpers, tossing his head from side to side. Tony’s finger smears over his face in the process, wetting him up with his own saliva. Tony laughs and hooks a finger in his mouth to force him still lest he injure himself, makes him suck it. He rubs his belly and sucks on Tony’s finger like a bottle and it’s giving Tony fucked up ideas. 

“Gonna make you drop my litter, bitch.”

Tony wonders if he sounds a little stupid, but Steve just wheezes and moans around the still dislocated jaw. Tony can shift it back into place for him, later. They’ve certainly done it before. He makes the nanites pulse and vibrate as they pass through Steve’s gut, firming up as they clear any obstructions and move into the lower colon. 

“No choice, babe, gonna force you,” Tony promises. He makes the nanites very slowly bunch shorter and wider once the lowest ones have reached Steve’s prostate. “Breathe, bitch.” Steve gulps in air, and Tony pulses the nanites even wider. “You’re not going anywhere while you’re weighed down by my pups… maybe I’ll knock you up again after you nurse these. You’re gonna let them suck your tits, aren’t you, babe?” Steve nods around Tony’s finger, whimpering. “That’s right, sweetheart. You’re gonna nurse for me. Let me see your tits all plump…” Tony slips another two fingers into Steve’s mouth, and he whines more awake as the healing corners of his mouth are rubbed. “Shhh, shhh. Just suck, whore.” Once Steve settles, Tony starts rapidly shifting the nanites, pulsing from a plug as wide as a fist to a narrow stem, giving Steve’s internal muscles a grueling workout. He moans and cries and builds to a primal scream, his whole body vibrating as Tony’s nanites punch-fuck him, as his body is beaten to exhaustion and his whole being seems to release, his dick finally spurting a tremendous volume into the open air. Tony smirks and digs his fingers into Steve’s tongue, grips him with his thumb under the chin, hooked into a vulnerable hollow. His tone when he next speaks is a raspy whisper.

“So that’s how you take me, bitch.”

Steve’s jerks and shakes, again and again. Labor is supposed to be a drawn out process, Tony reasons. He doesn’t make the rules. 


End file.
